It is often desired to establish a flow of gas. For example, a flow of gas may be injected into a liquid for one or more of several reasons. A reactive gas may be injected into a liquid to react with one or more components of the liquid, such as, for example, the injection of oxygen into molten iron to react with carbon within the molten iron to decarburize the iron and to provide heat to the molten iron. Oxygen may be injected into other molten metals such as copper, lead and zinc for smelting or refining purposes or into an aqueous liquid or hydrocarbon liquid to carry out an oxidation reaction. A non-oxidizing gas, such as an inert gas, may be injected into a liquid to stir the liquid in order to promote, for example, better temperature distribution or better component distribution throughout the liquid.
It is often desirable to use more than one gas stream in an operation. For example an oxidant stream, such as oxygen, and a fuel stream, such as natural gas, could be provided into a reaction space or into a liquid wherein they would combust to generate heat. While the oxidant and the fuel could be so provided from the provision device in a single mixed stream, this is generally not preferred for safety reasons.
The plurality of gas streams may converge and interact. Especially where the gas streams form a combustible mixture such as in the situation discussed above, it is desirable that they pass through a significant distance from the provision device. Moreover, in the case where the gases from the plurality of gas streams interact within a liquid, such as molten metal or an aqueous liquid, it is desirable that the gases penetrate deeply within the liquid to enhance the effect of their interaction.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a system whereby gases from a plurality of gas streams may be passed a long distance from the device from which the plurality of gas streams are provided.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system whereby gases from a plurality of gas streams may be passed effectively into a liquid after passing a long distance from the device from which the plurality of gas streams are provided.